Foot Prints in the Sand
by elvengirl91
Summary: pG on the safe side it is just for little battle scenes. i am new at this so pleeez r/r!!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Foot Prints in the Sand  
  
One day the two friends, Frodo Baggins and Samwise Gamgee, were playing by their small stream in Hobbitton. Then suddenly Pippin and Meri ran out at them as they screamed like schoolgirls. "Meri, it's Frodo!" exclaimed pippin. "Ihmmp knowmmhp! Nowmmph couldphmm u get off me!!" Meri muffled out as he was under Pippin. " Oh! Sorry!" Pippin stood up as happy as ever to see his old cousin frodo. Meri on the other hand was having a bit of trouble coming back to his senses. Frodo and Sam ran over to where they were. "Pippin! Meri! What brings u over here to the West side?" frodo eyed them suspiciously. "Uh.um..we were coming over to just say hi?" He said as he knew they wouldn't believe him. "I am pretty sure I want to here the truth!" Frodo said somewhat impatient. "Well we need ur help. There's-s b- been-n a m-m-murder!" Pippin stuttered. Barley getting MURDER out of his mouth. 


	2. Unknown questions?

A/N: this story may get better or it might just really suck That's because I am really new at this! PLEEZ R/R! And pleez help me with anything I am doing wrong Tanku! Ohh and there will be lots more characters!  
  
All the hobbits were taken aback as all color was drained from their faces. All except one, Sam. After that sentence Sam was gone. They didn't know why or how. he just wasn't there. He could of left by himself or by force. Before they realized he was gone Frodo asked who. "Who was it Pippin?!? I need to know! "Well it was.. uh.. how should I say this.. It was gandalf," Pippin slowly turned away to start crying. They all loved Gandalf the Grey. He was a wizard they all traveled with once and now the everlasted wizard was gone. "Pippin are u sure he was murdered?" "well he went missing" he slyly and shyly said. "Yes he must be alive I know it" Meri exclaimed out of nowhere. The other two hobbits were very freaked out by now! Before they could answer though meri had sensed sam's absence. "Where is Sam?" he questioned. "SAM!!!" Frodo yelled with urgency. Where could he have gone? Frodo wondered aloud. He was right here beside me.. AHA! I found a note!" They all ran over to Frodo so excited to see something MABYE good.  
  
MEANWHILE at Lorien  
  
"Celeborn, where is Gandalf. I need my seeing eye stone. She looked into it and saw..a..( I think I will leave here!!!) (Mwhahahaha)  
  
A/N Sorry I left such a cliff hanger PLEEZ R/R!!!!!!!! 


	3. finding answers

Disclaimer- I DO NOT I REPEAT I DO NOT OWN LORD OF THE RINGS!!!!! This goes for the whole story!!!!!!!!  
  
A/n: I feel so pathetic saying that was a cliffie so I decided to give it another try. I hope u like it. Oh and thanks for all those helpful reviews I really put them to thought keep them coming!  
  
CHAPTER 3- Hobbitton- The note was carefully written and was very short surprisingly. It was from lady Galadriel the queen of elves in LothLorien. It also had someone else's name they knew on it. Legolas. He was their friend that traveled with them in an adventure just like Gandalf. The note said: Friends, come to lothLorien. There is danger and we need your help. Legolas is also here. Lady Galadriel  
  
"Well I wonder what it could be for," Frodo wondered aloud. "We should probably go there. It most likely has something to do with Sam. Poor old Sam." Their heads hung low of sadness. "It also may help us with Gandalf. I am still convinced he is just missing and not dead!" Frodo sounded so determined that Pippin and Meri decided not to argue and just go start packing. "Pack light. We leave at Dawn!" Frodo shouted to them as they made their way home to their comfy little burrows.  
  
IN lothlorien  
  
"I hope they got the note," Galadriel sounded so worried, but after what she saw last night I would be too. She remembered it so clearly. There was a hooded figure crawling on the floor to where a very dear friend was. It felt so cold to her as she looked inside the seeing eye. There was something wrong. Something that she couldn't confirm. She also had doubts that it was true. what she saw in the Seeing Eye. Earlier that day she had sent Legolas to give the young hobbits the note but told him he should not be seen. "Well I am sure that Legolas has passed the note into their possession, Galadriel," Celeborn said calmly while Galadriel was just re- entering the world of reality, because of her spacing out into deep thoughts. "Legolas would not have let you down."  
  
Dawn at Hobbitton-  
  
"Now please, Frodo tell me this isn't going to be like our last adventure where we barley had any food?" Pippin pleaded while his empty stomach started growling. "Well I am afraid that if we make this journey just right we will have only enough for two meals a day," Frodo replied while looking at Meri as he was about to faint. "Get up Meri!" Frodo screeched into Meri's ear. He suddenly got up with a pleasant look on his face as if he had just eaten an entire buffet. "Well I think that two meals a day would fabulous!" Meri said so pleasantly it wasn't believable. "Let's go already!!" Pipin yelled seeming very annoyed. "We are never going to get there," Frodo said under his breath.  
  
Meanwhile in Mirkwood-  
  
"This land is ours!" bellowed one elf. "We have been here a long time and you think you can just waltz in here and take our home in Mirkwood." "This land was ours in the beginning. Then you had to come and kil half of my ancestors off! This land is rightfully ours so back off!" one of the eagles screeched. He must have been three times the size as the elf. "We will settle this!!" he exclaimed as he flew off into the distance. "Yes we will settle this. We will," Another elf muttered under his breathe.  
  
In LothLorien-  
  
"Oh yes. They are on their way," Galadriel was so happy now that they were on their way, but they are missing a friend. The one she gave seeds of great trees to. "Where is Sam?!" Galadriel yelled worried about her dear friends, which is very unusual. She is usually very calm. "Let us hope he is still alive, Galadriel. This fourth age is now getting very dangerous. for everyone," Celeborn answered somewhat calm. (That is how galadriel used to be before the all seeing eye came to her.) 


End file.
